The Reaper Ripple Effect 3 - Fantasia Reboot
by 10th Muse
Summary: This is a re-edited version of previous posted story! I really did not like the way I had represented Hotch as the Reaper and what he did to Emily. The premise is the same; it had been 2 yrs since The Reaper struck, this time he has set his sight on one of Hotch's team, will he do it? Who is this team member?


Wow! It stunk. It really stunk. I didn't realize how I had done such a horrible job! I do aplogize for the way it came out! Pretend it never happened.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **The Reaper Rippling Effect 3**

 **Fantasia - Reboot**

.

It had been two years since the last time the Vicksburg Reaper had attacked another victim. Vicksburg PD were baffled by the circumstances of the case; they thought they were onto a potential serial killer, just like the Boston Reaper.

But then it stopped. Nothing.

The BAU team was stumped...except for Hotch.

While everyone feared a copy cat and searched fruitlessly for any clue, Hotch remained uncooperative. He deliberately held certain information from his own team.

The closest one who almost figured the clue was Emily Prentiss but luckily Hotch managed to deflect her curiosity.

If she found out the real killer, it would cost her her life.

Hotch would make sure she would not live to tell the rest of the team who the copy cat was.

As it was, she was spared because Hotch had lied to her.

And so, the Vicksburg case remained unsolved.

They breathed a weary sigh of relief; they did not want the publicity or such a large scale the serial killer in Boston had. It was a headache the Vicksburg mayor could do without.

But the mayor was not happy, his constituents were not happy, the killer _was_ still on the loose.

But two years had pass, and he had not struck.

Granted, he did kill near Baltimore, a young woman was viciously murdered in her apartment. Baltimore PD were just as baffled as they compared notes with Vicksburg PD, and they saw many similarities; it was the Reaper. He had come to Baltimore and left his calling card: the Eye of Providence.

The FBI were called. The BAU team responded.

But that was two years ago, since then he had not killed again.

Both Vicksburg and Baltimore PDs had hoped the killer might have been murdered himself or captured on another case, or he might have moved to another State. Whatever it was, they were glad he had not resurfaced.

Things could go on again, their lives could begin again somewhat peacefully again.

…...

 _I'm bored, . Do you hear me?_ Foyet sighed loudly in his head.

Hotch ignored him, just like he had done for the past two years, he had learned to do it quite well. He had learned to manage him.

 _You know you have the urge._ He taunted him by flashing images of the last victim.

"Please go away." Hotch mumbled under his breath as he tried his best to concentrate on his files.

Foyet laughed, _Oh...what's the matter, Aaron?_ _Don't you want to kill? Or better yet, h_ _orny? Geez! You can't live like a fucking monk! I'm dead and I'm feeling horny!_ He taunted him, filling him with images of naked women...they were all very young women in sexually suggestive poses.

 _Oooh...I like that,_ Foyet laughed. _She's my favorite. Missy_ _wa_ _s her name, and Missy_ _wa_ _s very good with her mouth and tongue._ He grinned.

Hotch sighed loudly as he tried to think of something else.

"Hotch, you okay?" Emily leaned over, a concern look on her face.

He nodded his head, "I'm fine, Prentiss. Just...lots of breasts...I mean pressure in my head." He reddened immediately as he lowered his head. "My work..."

Emily's eyes widened as she quickly blinked and returned to her own pile of files. But every now and then she looked over his way with concern.

He, on the other hand, would not look anywhere but down at his paper work.

Foyet was rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably as he banged on the concrete, _I can't believe what you said to her! Lots of breasts! OH MY GOD! That was the best!_ He laughed even louder as Hotch did his best to ignore him.

When Foyet's laughter finally died off, he stood up and glanced over at Emily and said, _Now, that's one hot mamma I don't mind dipping my wick into._

Hotch instantly reared his head up and shook his head, "NO! Absolutely not!"

Emily and the rest of the team glanced at him in surprise, "Hotch? What's the matter?"

He nodded at once, "I'm sorry, everyone, I'm fine...I guess I dozed off...I must be dreaming. Sorry." He quickly stood up and headed to the tiny restroom in the BAU jet and splashed some water on his face.

 _You know I'm right._ Foyet continued.

"What?"

 _She's hot. That Emily. She's smoking hot. And the rack she's carrying?_ He emphasized them on his chest and grinned. _She's stacked like a brick-shit house. And I'm serious, Aaron. If I'm still alive, I don't mind doing her...just to see how wild she is._ He gave him a wide grin as he stuck his tongue out, _And I'll be licking her_ _puss_ _…_

"Please stop." Hotch shook his head. The images Foyet filled his mind was making his body hard. He had never thought of Prentiss in that manner and now Foyet had given him something new and exciting to think about.

Foyet grinned like the proverbial Cheshire Cat; instantly Hotch knew what he was thinking, he began shaking his head violently, "No...no! Absolutely not! I will not do it! I will not kill her! She's part of my team!" His hands shook with anger. "I won't do it!"

 _You have_ _gone soft, Aaron._ He leered at the reflection of him. Then he retreated and said thoughtfully, _Perhaps...you can,_ _there's another way, just like that hot little number you did a couple of years ago._ He suggested.

Hotch frowned at the mirror, "No. Prentiss almost had it. And the Vicksburg case. She was too close. If we...I were to do it again, she will get me this time."

Foyet frowned hard, _You're right, you must get rid of her._

"I said no." Hotch shook his head firmly. "I told you before, no one in my team gets hurt."

Foyet spotted his weakness and exploited it, _Aaron, come on buddy, just this once?_ _I'm hungry, and I need to feed._

Hotch shook his head again, "No. I can't let you do it."

 _Aaron, I told you before, you can't just stop._ He was becoming angry.

"I did, for two years. And before that, you had not killed for a long time until Shaunessy died."

 _Well, things changed, buddy. I changed._

"You can't change, you're dead, Foyet." Hotch spat out before he left the bathroom and headed for the kitchenette to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hotch," It was Emily. He almost spilled his cup.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her; damn! He noticed a couple of buttons were undone on her shirt, was it deliberate?

 _Oh yeah, you noticed those deep cleavage too!_

"The team is going to Frank's after work, do you want to go with us?" She invited him with a smile and a tilt of her head.

He was about to refuse as was his norm, he had a pile of files to work on, and he had planned on staying at the bureau to finish before he headed home; Jack was at his sister-in-law for the night.

But something gave him a nudge and instead he nodded! "Yes, Frank's sounds great."

Emily was surprised; she had expected him to refuse the invitation. "Great! We'll...see you there." She nodded and left him alone.

He sighed as he stared at the mug.

 _I think she has the hots for you, Aaron buddy. I mean really, you're the profiler, you should know._

Hotch frowned; he had felt the vibes but he had never thought she was the type who would go for types like him.

He shook his head and headed for his seat as he felt the jet began to descend.

 _Oh man...par-tay!_ Foyet cheered as he raised both hands in the air and pumped vigorously. _We're gonna have some fun with her tonight!_

He leaned close to Hotch and smiled especially wide, _We're gonna do something to her she won't soon forget! I really like her!_ He began to hop around the space and pumped his hands around happily. _I'm so hungry! I'm so hungry! I can't wait!_

…..

"I'll get a cab for us." JJ grinned goofily as she held an equally drunk Emily.

"Hey...I'm not done!" Emily weaved, "I'll have you guys know, I can go for another ten shots!

"Yeah, yeah...so can I, but trust me, we're going to regret it tomorrow." JJ reasoned as she guided her friend to the door. "Night all!" She waved to them. "See you guys Monday."

Emily tried to fight against JJ who was surprisingly strong as she held her friend, "Come on, Em. Let's get you home."

Emily finally gave up the fight and rested her head against her friend, "Wise decision."

Hotch watched them as the cab came and they hopped in.

Dave chuckled, "Those two are gonna have a helluva hangover come morning."

Hotch turned to smile, "And I'm not going to envy them one bit. But it's my turn to call it a night. It's been one heck of a week." He pulled out some bills and left it on their table. "Have a great night, Dave."

Dave had stood as well, he was placing some money on the table too, "It was fun this evening but I'm calling it a night too, Aaron. Long drive to my cabin." He nodded. "I'll see you Monday." He waved to the others who had remained at the bar, namely Morgan, Reid and Garcia.

Hotch and Rossi separated when they walked to their respective vehicles.

It was sometime before Hotch drove out of the parking lot and drove to near Emily's apartment building.

An hour later, he was inside her apartment building.

He then entered an apartment and saw her asleep.

Using a cloth soaked with chloroform, he covered her mouth and nose and held her for a while until he knew she was completely unconscious.

 _Smooth as a criminal, not to sound cliché, but you're getting better._ Foyet chuckled. _She's a beauty. Sleeping beauty that is._

Hotch stared at her for a while before he picked her up and carried her to her living room and placed her on the carpet by the couch.

 _Slice and dice, Aaron. Do it!_ Foyet directed.

Hotch shook his head, "She's mine to do as I please, it's not your call anymore, you're dead remember?" He rasped.

 _Oh I remember,_ he said angrily. _But I made you! I call the shots!_ He clenched his fist as he leaned close to him, _Don't ever forget that, Aaron._

Hotch sneered, "I don't care, Foyet. I'm the Reaper now and there's nothing you can do. You can't kill me."

In his head, he could hear Foyet stomping around screaming as he held his head in his hands, _No! No! NO!_ He continued to scream on the top of voice.

But Hotch paid no heed to his temper tantrums as he proceeded to do what he was there in the first place.

Knife in hand, he slowly sliced into her, watching as the blood flow from her. He recalled clearly every cut Foyet inflicted on him. He remembered the fear he had felt that day, many years ago, he thought he would die. He tried to beg but no words came out as he was barely concious. He couldn't even defend himself; he was utterly useless, just like her.

He continued to watch her reaction but she was still unconcious. She was not dead yet. Her heart was beating but barely.

He knew she didn't have long to live base on the amount of blood she had lost, and there was a lot, more than what Foyet had done to him, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her die. The adraline, the rush was ebbing.

He no longer want to kill. He was not him.

He did not want to in the first place, the Reaper had forced his hand.

She would be his last victim. Ever.

Slipping out of her apartment, he couldn't help but turn around and gave her one last look and muttered, "I'm sorry, but I have to save her life. You are my last." And left.

….

Next morning, the Baltimore PD were notified of the murder. The Reaper had struck again.

"That's my apartment building!" Emily gasped when they read the address. "Who is it?"

"A young woman, Ginny Malone, dark haired, late twenties. Do you know her?" The Baltimore PD asked her as the BAU team stood with her.

Emily shook her head, "No...she lives a floor below from mine. When did that happened?"

He glanced at his notes, "About 330am. She didn't show up for work, she's a CNA at the local hospital."

Hotch watched with his team.

 _This is just perfect, they won't even suspect anything. Not even her. Your Emily is spared. Happy?_ Foyet stared angrily at him. _Answer me Aaron!_

Hotch remained silent as he and his team, especially Emily listened to the detective briefed on this latest murder case.

…...

The End

\- Author's Note: Okay, this is much better! I'm pleased with this version and best yet, Emily is spared. She's not even touched by Hotch/Reaper at all. I really did not like the other version.


End file.
